Passions Lupines
by Fille au chat
Summary: Peu de personnes le savent mais, lors des nuits de pleines lunes, Remus Lupin ne fait pas que se transformer en loup-garou... PWP ou presque. Romance Sirius Remus tout le long. Un foursome Maraudeurs Remus-Sirius-James-Peter. Un lemon hard yaoi Remus-Sirius. Un foursome Jumeaux Weasley Remus-Sirius-Georges-Fred. Et un Alpha-Oméga Fenrir-Remus. Avertissements début chapitre à lire.
1. Remus Lupin avait cessé d'espérer

**Passions Lupines**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Hum... Je ne crois m'appeler J. K. Rowling, non, désolée... Donc les personnages sont tous à elle, bien évidemment. Et j'espère pour elle qu'elle ne lira jamais ces lignes mais, heureusement, il y a peu de chance.

 **Note :** Bien que ce soit une romance Sirius Black / Remus Lupin plutôt guimauve, c'est tout de même assez... spécial. A ce titre, n'oubliez pas de lire les avertissements au début de chapitre pour éviter d'être choqué. Merci d'avance. Et pour ceux que les lemons yaoi trop hards n'intéressent pas ou qui pourraient être choqués... Désolé mais ce n'est pas absolument pour vous, alors s'il vous plaît, fermez immédiatement cette page.

 **Avertissements chapitre :** PWP. Foursome Maraudeurs. SB / RL / JP / PP.

* * *

Remus Lupin avait cessé d'espérer.

Depuis qu'il était petit garçon, on lui avait appris à ne plus fonder d'espoirs inutiles, sachant que sa nature monstrueuse l'empêcherait à jamais de réaliser ses rêves. C'était un acquis plutôt douloureux mais qui pesait un peu moins lourd avec la présence de ses trois meilleurs amis juste à ses côtés depuis qu'il était entré dans cette merveilleuse école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard.

Néanmoins, sa nature continuait de se manifester, lancinant à jamais son cœur déjà bien meurtri.

 **\- Mmh...**

Allongé sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante, Remus Lupin attendait donc le début de sa transformation en cette nuit de pleine lune sans savoir que ses meilleurs amis, eux, attendaient avant tout autre chose. Remus en avait à peine conscience ; tout cela lui apparaissait comme un songe confus et vacillant, à chaque fois, le laissant penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve étrange provenant de son esprit détraqué par le monstre qui le possédait.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et, par expérience, Remus savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter pour les garder ouvertes. Une étrange chaleur embrumait ses sens, inondant son corps, le faisant geindre doucement. Sa peau nue frissonnait sous l'air ambiant contrastant avec sa fièvre et Remus se rendit compte avec plusieurs minutes de décalage que sa langue lapait doucement une érection durcissant contre elle.

Le goût salé et amer qui se déposa sur sa langue lui indiqua que son propriétaire était sur le point de jouir, les gémissements de détresse de celui-ci parvenant alors enfin à ses oreilles, le poussant à ouvrir les yeux durant au moins une seconde pour repérer de qui il s'agissait.

Peter. Son meilleur ami. Son visage un peu rond, ses mèches d'un brun un peu terne et ses yeux humides ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

Cambré en arrière, le jeune homme profitait des attentions de Remus sans protestation aucune, ses jambes largement écartées laissant toute la place au loup-garou entre elles. Ce dernier réalisa alors qu'il était complètement nu, à quatre pattes, ses mains posées sur les hanches de son ami, sa tête fourrée tout contre son entrejambe qu'il léchait avidement, hors du pantalon de Peter, enivré par l'odeur viril qui s'en dégageait.

Des mains invisibles parcouraient cependant son propre corps exposé, titillant un peu plus son propre plaisir, passant sur tous ses points sensibles. Deux langues les accompagnaient parfois, le faisant frémir, des morsures le faisant également parfois grogner d'envie.

Avalant littéralement la verge frémissante de son compagnon, Remus sentit de nouveau sa conscience vaciller, son corps trop excité ne lui laissant plus aucun contrôle. Bien sûr, dans cette position, Peter devait avoir une superbe vue sur sa chute de rein mais Remus se contenta de faire disparaître son sexe encore et encore entre ses lèvres, prenant bien soin de saliver autour de cette hampe suintante.

En même temps, quelque chose vint caresser la raie de ses fesses, tapotant doucement l'entrée de son intimité. Se cambrant pour encourager la caresse pour le moins agréable, Remus profita aussi des sursauts de Peter qui avait enfoui sa main dans ses cheveux, contrôlant de temps à autre le rythme de la fellation, visiblement trop excité pour se contenter d'observer sagement Remus le sucer.

Faisant rouler les bourses pleines entre ses doigts, le loup-garou effleura avec ses dents le gland sensible avant de rengainer le sexe humide et plus gros que jamais entre ses lèvres, gémissant puissamment lorsque Peter entreprit de baiser la bouche gourmande qui le tétait avec envie.

 **\- Putain...**

Le grondement de Peter résonna particulièrement à ses oreilles, tout étant jusqu'ici silencieux autour d'eux, seuls les mouvements de la bite épaisse de Peter remplissant sa bouche pouvant auparavant se faire entendre, ainsi que quelques halètements autour des deux hommes.

Quelques doigts vinrent d'ailleurs s'enfoncer profondément en lui à cet instant, écartant gentiment son petit trou, le faisant frémir d'envie. Deux paumes de main écartaient ses fesses, laissant libre accès aux hommes qui devaient se trouver derrière lui. Néanmoins, cela ne devait pas être assez pour eux puisque très vite, une langue taquine vint chatouiller son gland, l'autre léchouillant l'une de ses bourses.

Heurtant une dernière fois le fond de sa gorge, Peter se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, inondant par saccade sa bouche de sperme chaud, amenant Remus à jouir à son tour. Pris par un étrange sentiment de félicité, le loup-garou avala la semence sans rechigner, la sienne coulant à même le sol.

 **\- Remus...**

Cette fois, la voix provenait de derrière lui. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, Remus ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître James et Sirius devant ses yeux lorsqu'il s'efforça de soulever ses paupières une nouvelle fois, ses trois meilleurs amis étant toujours ceux apparaissant dans ces rêves embrumés.

Un battement de paupière fit néanmoins valser cette réalité et Remus ne récupéra ses esprits que quelques minutes plus tard, ses trois amis s'occupant gentiment de lui. Malgré sa jouissance, sa queue était encore à moitié dure et des gémissements incohérents sortaient à présent de sa gorge, les mains de ses meilleurs amis se logeant absolument partout sur lui.

C'était une griffure au niveau du flanc qui venait de le ramener à cette étrange réalité, provoquée par Sirius. Ses mains remontèrent ensuite au niveau de ses hanches et l'amenèrent à se coller un peu à lui, son sexe tendu frottant de toute sa longueur contre ses fesses, là où était vraiment sa place. Sirius était clairement le mieux membré de ses amis et, pourtant, James était difficile à battre à ce niveau.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Remus le laissa s'enfoncer en lui avec une lenteur calculée, follement excité de le sentir l'écarteler de cette manière. Surtout cette nuit, sous les yeux affamés de ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Toute la pièce baignait dans une atmosphère délicieusement érotique, le silence ambiant devenant presque bruyant par leurs respirations hachées, leurs peaux se frottant l'une contre l'autre, leurs gestes imprécis faisant résonner violemment chaque contact...

 **\- Siri... Oui... Han oui...**

Soufflant le plaisir incroyable que cette pénétration lui procurait, Remus se mit à haleter bien plus sauvagement en sentant Sirius le fourrer avec cette lenteur exaspérante, centimètre par centimètre, lui faisant apprécier chaque petit mouvement de sa part.

Observant le spectacle avec gourmandise, ses deux autres meilleurs amis s'approchèrent pour lécher ses tétons dressés de désir, leurs mains apposant des caresses aériennes sur son ventre et parfois même l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pinçant rarement son gland turgescent. Sirius s'enfonça finalement entièrement en lui, ses bourses pleines remuant tendrement contre ses fesses, bougeant précautionneusement en lui pour profiter de cette fournaise qu'était devenu son corps.

Et soudain, il ne fut plus le seul à le pénétrer.

Paresseusement, son anneau de chair s'ouvrit un peu plus pour accueillir tout ce qu'il pouvait, James visiblement assez excité pour aider Sirius à l'amener à l'orgasme. Remus ne se priva pas d'observer cette très belle queue visiblement très dure et avide de chaleur l'écarteler encore un peu plus, le loup-garou savourant cette position où il ne pouvait que profiter de la force et du désir de ses deux meilleurs amis, pris entre eux deux.

 **\- Ah... Ah oui... Juste ici, oui...**

Bien sûr, Peter ne manqua pas de se masturber face à la vision d'eux trois ensemble, se branlant vigoureusement en les voyant aussi excités. James et Sirius avaient posé leurs mains au niveau des hanches du loup-garou et le trio se roulait tranquillement dans la luxure, sans honte ou culpabilité, se baisant lentement et sensuellement. Peter termina le tableau en portant le gland rougi de Remus à ses lèvres, rendant la formidable fellation qu'il avait reçu au loup.

Remus ne pouvait indécemment pas résister à cet incroyable trio et, se laissant porter par son instinct, se mit à se mouvoir au même rythme que ses amis, s'empalant délicieusement Sirius et James tout en faisant ainsi bouger sa queue dans la bouche torride de Peter.

Avant de se tendre dans un orgasme dévastateur lorsque ses compagnons jouirent en lui, entraînant les autres avec lui, se laissant par la suite s'écrouler au sol comme une simple marionnette. Tout le reste disparut autour de lui et, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Remus n'était nu que parce qu'il avait passé le reste de la nuit sous forme d'un loup-garou et était de nouveau maître de tous ses actes.

Et s'il prit le parti d'oublier ces rêves étranges pour espérer conserver sa fierté et surtout l'amitié des animagus, ce fut Sirius qui lui dévoila un jour la vérité à propos de ces fantasmes pas aussi fictifs que ce qu'il tentait de se faire croire.

Juste un soir. Un soir absolument normal où Sirius était avec lui, sur son lit, entre ses bras protecteurs, à discuter de tout et de rien comme n'importe quel ami pourrait le faire. Sirius s'était toujours montré si tactile que cette situation n'avait rien d'anormal. Pourtant, c'était une soirée bien plus importante que ce que Remus aurait pu s'imaginer quelques secondes auparavant.

 **\- Tu lui as dit non, hein ? A cette idiote de Poufsouffle qui voulait sortir avec toi. C'est même pas ton genre, en plus.**

 **\- Arrête, Sirius. Tu m'empêches toujours de tomber amoureux. En plus, c'est une fille très gentille, on s'entend super bien. Et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais connaître mon genre de fille, de toute façon.**

 **\- Ses cheveux sont beaucoup trop blonds, ils ne vont pas avec les tiens. Elle est gentille mais pas assez facétieuse pour te plaire et te faire tourner en bourrique. Elle ne te connaît pas assez pour mériter de sortir avec toi ou même d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ton attention. Et puis, surtout, niveau sexe, je suis sûr que c'est une vraie soumise au lit alors que tu adores être dominé quand on le fait !**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

S'il comprit précisément à ce moment-là que ses rêves flous et embrumés n'en étaient pas, Remus hoqueta surtout de stupeur quand Sirius le renversa sous lui, l'enlaça plus fermement que jamais. Comme s'il ne voulait jamais plus le laisser partir. Sa tête se blottit dans le creux de son cou, son visage s'y frottant comme un chien en manque d'attention, rendant le rythme cardiaque de Remus complètement anarchique.

 **\- Moi je serais bien mieux qu'elle. Objectivement, on est bien mieux ensemble, bien plus beaux et bien plus sexy. Je te connais parfaitement et je sais exactement que je peux être tout ce que tu aimes. J'accepterai tes phases de... "Passions Lupines" disons. Et surtout, je suis fou amoureux de toi. Complètement et définitivement.**

Ramenant sans hésitation son visage vers le sien, Sirius lui lança un regard éperdument amoureux qui paraissait presque désespéré, donnant à Remus l'une des plus belles visions purement romantique et chaste de sa vie. Un regard si fascinant qu'il se grava au plus profond du cœur du loup-garou. Et si un jour Sirius réussissait à regarder ce cœur, nul doute qu'il y verrait son propre nom inscrit en lettre d'or.

 **\- Alors s'il te plaît... Crois en moi.**

Et comme il n'avait pas d'autre choix face à ce chiot adorable, ce fut cette soirée-là précisément que Remus Lupin prit de nouveau le risque d'espérer.


	2. Sirius Black était extrêmement possessif

**Avertissements chapitre :** PWP. SB / RL. Langage vulgaire et cru (dirty talk). Et un HP un peu voyeur...

* * *

Sirius Black était extrêmement possessif.

Bien qu'il en ait été le tout premier étonné, Remus s'en était aperçu peu après leur mise en couple ; Suite à la pleine lune et ses Passions Lupines, Sirius avait pris l'habitude de s'inquiéter plus que de raison pour chaque homme passant trop près de lui ou lui disant bonjour d'une façon qu'il jugeait alors trop tendancieuse. Peut-être le contrecoup de la formidable nuit de sexe débridée et souvent plurielle qu'ils avaient subi...

En tout cas, Sirius était pour le moins jaloux ces jours-là et Remus devait bien avouer qu'il adorait ça. Non seulement parce qu'il appréciait inverser leurs rôles en le rassurant avec des mots tendres et amoureux, Sirius étant généralement le plus confiant et Remus le plus craintif ; Mais aussi et surtout parce que Sirius en profitait pour l'allumer et le chauffer d'une manière qui ne manquait jamais de le rendre complètement fou.

Sans doute pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre et pour ne pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit en passant pour un chien en rut, Sirius ne lui sautait jamais dessus après la pleine lune et se contentait de flirter avec son compagnon, de façon plus ou moins outrancière au fur et à mesure du temps, selon donc son niveau de frustration sexuelle.

S'était rapidement installé un jeu où ils restaient plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines à se tourner autour avant de se sauter dessus pour une scène de sexe qui n'avait rien à envier à ses Passions Lupines - bien que plus intime puisque seul Sirius était alors autorisé à le toucher. Et cette tradition perdurait encore, malgré les années, malgré les morts ou les trahisons, malgré la guerre environnante.

Ainsi Remus ne fut pas étonné de se retrouver debout face à un lit quelconque de l'Ordre, la queue dure de Sirius frottant indécemment contre ses fesses, ses mains glissant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses dents mordillant le creux de son épaule en soufflant à son oreille de la façon la plus torride qui soit.

 **\- Déshabille-toi... Entièrement.**

En temps normal, Sirius était toujours très tendre. Probablement même celui qu'il l'était toujours plus durant ses Passions Lupines, pour prouver qu'il était différent des autres, rappeler à Remus que son contact était le plus important de tous. Ces fois-là faisaient délicieusement exception et Remus appréciait cette séance de baise absolue où ils y allaient crûment et sans douceur, se livrant à la presque violence de l'autre, au moins les premiers rounds, du moins.

Obéissant donc sagement à l'ordre de Sirius, le loup-garou jeta tous ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce, n'hésitant pas à se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit lorsque l'animagus poussa son dos d'une pression de main, écartant largement ses cuisses et relevant un maximum ses fesses.

Remus savait qu'il s'agissait d'un fantasme récurent de Sirius que de le sauter de cette manière, comme si le loup s'offrait littéralement à lui, le laissant le fourrer aussi fort et rapidement qu'il le désirait, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'épingler encore et encore. Et Remus ne pouvait pas dire que cette idée ne le faisait pas lui-même atrocement bander vu le nombre de lits éclatés par leur faute après ce genre de séances ultra sexuelles.

Entendant Sirius défaire sa ceinture pour ouvrir son pantalon juste derrière lui, Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'efforçant de souffler longuement, sentant déjà son corps réagir plus que violemment à ce son si particulier. Sirius n'allait même pas prendre la peine de se déshabiller, Remus le savait. Et cela fit vibrer son érection avant même de sentir sa queue le pénétrer.

Son gland se positionna pourtant rapidement, un coup de rien brutal emmenant son sexe loin dans ses chairs. Remus poussa un geignement de douleur et d'excitation, son corps tremblant s'habituant lentement à la grosseur de Sirius qui s'était heureusement immobilisé immédiatement, profitant pour l'instant sagement de son cul étroit s'adaptant petit à petit à son énorme verge.

Une fois la douleur passée, Sirius n'hésita cependant pas un instant à le monter avec une délicieuse sauvagerie, le baisant avec frénésie. Sous eux, le lit commença directement à grincer violemment, accompagnant chacun de leurs mouvements, ne faisant qu'attiser leur excitation respective. Durant un moment, les deux amants furent incapables de parler, se contentant juste de gémir et grogner leur plaisir.

Remus adorait que Sirius abuse de lui ainsi et savoura chaque orgasme offert par son amant, se resserrant autour de lui de manière à l'enfermer à l'intérieur de son corps un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'il se délivrait au fond de lui, une odeur de sexe, de sueur et sperme envahissant la pièce.

Ils en étaient environ au quatrième round quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le filleul de l'un des deux amants.

 **\- Sirius, est-ce que tu peux... R-Remus !** S'écria Harry en les voyant copuler devant ses yeux. **V-Vous deux !**

Surpris, Remus poussa un glapissement de détresse, se tendant de toute part. Et surtout autour de la queue de Sirius. Avec un sourire malicieux, ce dernier n'arrêta pas ses violents coups de reins, durcissant presque plus en constatant que la gêne de Remus le rendait encore plus chaud à l'intérieur.

 **\- Occupés...** Gronda-t-il néanmoins d'une voix plus rauque que jamais. **Pars ou regarde...**

Haletant d'excitation en comprenant que son amant ne cesserait pour rien au monde leurs ébats, Remus gémit lourdement lorsque Sirius traça des arabesques sur ses fesses, s'empalant d'autant plus frénétiquement sur le sexe de son amant. A présent, le loup-garou était au-dessus de Sirius, les cuisses grandes ouvertes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte qu'il était tout aussi incapable de stopper leurs activités.

 **\- Mais pas touche...**

Son ordre était clair, son ton presque menaçant montrant à quel point il était sérieux, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de s'exciter à l'idée de lui obéir bien sagement, lui appartenant corps et âme. Instinctivement, Remus savait qu'il était fait pour ça ; Sirius était juste celui qu'il lui fallait, et ce, depuis toutes ces années.

Aussi, lorsque Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'allonger sous lui, Remus le laissa le soumettre avec un geignement plaintif, jetant un regard à la fois gêné et excité à son amant. Ne voulant pas resté inactif pour autant, ses doigts pincèrent doucement ses tétons, cette vision aguicheuse ne manquant jamais de plaire à Sirius. Et très vite, par esprit de revanche, celui-ci se mit à heurter frénétiquement son point le plus sensible, certain de le faire hurler en le fourrant aussi profondément.

Et par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait avoir raison à ce propos.

 **\- Han... Sirius... Han... Han... Han, Sirius !**

Remus ne put s'empêcher de crier par saccade, son antre glissant à cause de leurs précédents rapports, si écartelé par la queue de Sirius que des tas d'obscénités envahissaient son esprit. Comme le fait qu'il adorait être pilonné par la grosse queue bien chaude de Sirius. Qu'il aimait son épaisseur, sa dureté, le plaisir qu'il prenait à lui appartenir complètement, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il le démontait avec son énorme engin si bien monté.

Même le bruit humide de sa queue s'enfouissant dans son petit trou était divin et Remus haletait d'excitation, ignorant complètement leur nouveau spectateur, du moins jusqu'à entendre un bruit étrange dans sa direction et tourner la tête par réflexe.

Visiblement, Harry avait glissé sa main dans son boxer et se masturbait avec envie face à la vision des deux adultes, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher quelconque son de franchir ses lèvres, désireux probablement de ne pas se faire remarquer si cela risquait de les interrompre. Son regard était fixé sur l'endroit les réunissant tous les deux, leur position ne lui cachant rien de la queue de Sirius se rengainant profondément dans l'anus de Remus, l'excitant clairement, peut-être presque autant qu'eux.

En remontant son regard vers le visage de Remus, Harry comprit néanmoins que celui-ci le regardait et son visage s'empourpra à cause de la gêne, sa main se resserrant douloureusement autour de la base de sa hampe. Cependant, le loup-garou ne fit que se lécher les lèvres et supplier un peu plus Sirius, le rassurant assez.

 **\- Encore, Sirius... Han oui... Écarte-moi les cuisses et monte-moi comme ta chienne...** Murmura Remus, le regard fiévreux voguant entre Harry et son amant. **Ta pine dans mon cul m'excite tellement...**

Et l'excitant suffisamment pour le pousser à sortir sa queue de son boxer, histoire de pouvoir tripoter plus facilement son sexe à l'air libre...

Dévoilant ainsi une pine superbement dressée aux yeux de Remus, Harry poursuivit sa masturbation primaire avec délectation, poussant une queue déjà luisante et dure entre ses doigts et dans sa paume de main. Celle encore libre s'occupa de jouer avec les petits sacs déjà bien pleins, sa verge grossissant à vue d'œil face à la vulgarité du spectacle qu'il observait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un porno où sa queue s'agitait à chaque dialogue obscène.

S'ils étaient en période de Passion Lupine, Remus était certain d'aller lécher la tête du sexe d'Harry pour l'aider à jouir aussi violemment que Sirius et lui. Nul doute que Sirius l'inviterait à se joindre à eux, une nuit ou l'autre, pour glisser sa belle pine dans la bouche de Remus tandis qu'il le baiserait par derrière.

Seulement, ils n'étaient pas en période de pleine lune et Remus préféra l'observer quelques instants se toucher vigoureusement avant de revenir sur le visage amusé de Sirius. Sa bite fourrait encore violemment son cul, la fatigue les empêchant de jouir trop vite, rendant les deux éternels amants plus excités encore. Leurs corps se jetaient l'un contre l'autre dans une danse bestiale et obscène.

La meilleure des danses.

 **\- Petit pervers... Réclamer ma queue comme ça... Tu aimes être regardé pendant qu'on le fait, hein ?**

Remus approuva avec un petit gémissement, Sirius se penchant pour lécher sa mâchoire, son désir de dominance à son apogée.

 **\- Mais ma grosse pine qui t'empale bien fort... c'est ce que tu préfères... surtout dans ton cul...**

 **\- Et dans ma bouche... si tu éjacules suffisamment fort en moi, je sucerai ta belle bite juste avant notre prochain round... tu sais que j'aime ça... quand tu me remplis avec ton sperme...**

Épuisé et excité, Sirius scella cette promesse en fourrant une dernière fois sa queue tout au fond de lui, grossissant et durcissant une dernière fois, ses couilles claquant contre ses fesses, sa semence inondant par saccade l'intimité chaude et accueillante de Remus.

Fermant pour profiter au mieux de cette délicieuse sensation, Remus se resserra sur la queue jouissant tout au fond de lui, soupirant face à l'orgasme incroyable qui éclata dans ses entrailles. A côté d'eux, un grondement venant d'Harry aurait pu leur indiquer que leur spectateur s'était libéré entre ses mains lui aussi, mais aucun des deux amants n'y prêtèrent attention, dans leur monde post-orgasmique d'amants redevenant tendres et amoureux.

Sans un regard vers lui, Sirius lui adressa néanmoins un tout petit conseil, entre deux souffles.

 **\- Va voir les Weasley... Pas un dixième aussi excitant que Remus mais tu aimeras... surtout Georges. Si tu aimes déjà Ron.**

Toujours aussi rouge, Harry opina timidement du chef, s'enfuyant aussi vite que possible tout en gardant cependant bien le conseil de son parrain en tête.

Voilà pourquoi Remus et Sirius faisaient partie des rares personnes à savoir différencier les jumeaux. Probablement avaient-ils déjà couché ensemble par le passé. Quant à Ron et ses préférences de soumis malmené, Harry ne voulait même pas savoir comment Sirius pouvait être au courant. Peut-être les avait-il aperçu, lui ou Remus, en train de coucher ensemble dans un endroit trop peu discret...

Se blottissant contre Sirius qui venait de s'effondrer de tout son poids sur lui, Remus déposa quelques baisers aériens sur sa peau, momentanément repus de tout envie de sexe. Une petite pause câline n'était pas de trop avant de poursuivre un ou deux rounds de plus.

Sirius était tellement délicieux...

 **\- Je t'aime, mon loup,** confia son petit-ami avec un ravissant sourire. **Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tellement bon que tu déclenches instantanément des orgies chez tous tes proches, tu sais ? Et c'est si bon de sentir que tu m'appartiens totalement... Merci de me faire confiance comme ça...  
**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime... Je ne douterai jamais de toi, Sirius.**

 **\- Plus jamais,** corrigea son homme avant de se mordre la lèvre, culpabilisant un peu ensuite en se rendant compte de la portée de ses mots.

Evidemment, Remus avait douté de lui à cause de la trahison de Peter et c'était un épisode qui avait failli les détruire, tous les deux, laissant à jamais des souvenirs douloureux pour le couple. Bien sûr, tout accusait Sirius comme le meurtrier de James et Lily Potter à l'époque mais Remus s'en voulait encore d'avoir cru à sa culpabilité alors qu'il s'était juré de lui offrir toute sa confiance.

Maintenant, il savait qu'il ne douterait plus jamais, peu importe la suite de leur histoire.

 **\- Plus jamais,** confirma-t-il alors Remus en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de Sirius. **Je te le promets.**

Soupirant adorablement, Sirius posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue venant taquiner la sienne. Tendrement. Et passionnément. Un contact humide et doux, à l'image de leurs peaux suintantes et collantes se découvrant pour la millième et unième fois, les liant délicieusement l'un à l'autre, peut-être même plus que durant le sexe. Incapables de se quitter des yeux, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, leurs langues s'accrochant, harcelant, guidant, jusque la fin de leur souffle.

 **\- Mmh... Tu sais parfaitement utiliser ta langue...**

 **\- Et tout à l'heure, j'ai justement juré de l'utiliser à un endroit vraiment très intéressant,** ronronna Remus en comprenant très bien le sous-entendu.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on pourra le refaire encore combien de fois, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Encore pleins de fois, Sirius... Autant qu'on en a envie...**

Descendant lentement le torse de son compagnon qu'il parsema de baisers, Remus s'amusa de la respiration redevenant hachée de ce dernier, ouvrant en grand la bouche pour pouvoir accueillir la belle queue de Sirius à l'intérieur... Remus savait que son petit-ami adorait qu'il le suce fort et longtemps et lui-même appréciait énormément saliver autour de son membre épais et si long...

Sirius était la plus délicieuse friandise qu'il n'ait jamais goûté, devançant même son chocolat préféré.

Peut-être devrait-il demander à en étaler dessus, d'ailleurs, pour laper et suçoter sa chaire encore plus gourmande, une prochaine fois...


	3. Sirius Black était terriblement joueur

**Avertissements chapitre :** PWP. Foursome. SB / RL / GW / FW.

* * *

Sirius Black était terriblement joueur.

Ce n'était pas une information particulièrement secrète ; c'était même une caractéristique connue par tous ceux l'ayant côtoyé plus de deux minutes consécutives. Néanmoins, il était également certain que ce trait de personnalité pouvait attirer de nombreux ennuis à quiconque se liant à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Remus ne s'attendait cependant pas à en faire les frais alors qu'il était au Terrier.

Bien sûr, on lui avait gentiment prévu pour lui un endroit à l'écart pour cette nuit de pleine lune, chose indispensable s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit à avaler toute une meute de rouquins certes appétissants mais qui étaient avant tout ses alliés.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Sirius et de savourer autrement les dits rouquins.

 **\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Moony ?**

Bien que ce soit une phrase tout à fait banale, mise à part peut-être l'emploi de son surnom de Maraudeur, Remus ne répondit que par un soupir sensuel, la voix chaude et séductrice l'excitant plus que de raison, son corps brûlant se tendant déjà à la recherche de la moindre petite stimulation supplémentaire.

Caressantes et joueuses, deux mains glissaient le long de ses cuisses nues et ouvertes, le corps de leur propriétaire pressé tendrement contre le sien. Remus devina facilement que c'était Sirius qui le maintenait dans cette position si indécente, ce dernier mordillant le lobe de son oreille en ricanant légèrement, son souffle faisant doucement frémir sa peau.

Ouvrant paresseusement les yeux, Remus gémit légèrement en réalisant que deux jumeaux l'entouraient, léchant et mordillant ses tétons tout en effleurant de temps à autre son érection déjà bien présente du bout de leurs doigts. Leurs langues étaient épaisses et d'une chaleur agréablement mouillée, passant et repassant sur les deux boutons rosées, leurs dents les éraflant de manière à les faire durcir un peu plus à chaque mordillement.

 **\- Sirius... C'est trop dangereux...**

Ses lambeaux de conscience ne formaient jamais plus que ces quelques mots lorsque Sirius invitait d'autres personnes à partager ses Passions Lupines. Cependant, Sirius trouvait toujours une réponse toute prête à lui donner et ces fois-là ne faisaient pas exception.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils transplaneront dès que ça risquera de le devenir... Amusons-nous tous ensemble... et montre-leur combien les maraudeurs peuvent être sexy, mon Monny...**

Gémissant piteusement lorsque Fred et Georges se relevèrent pour ouvrir tous deux leur pantalon emprisonnant désagréablement leurs deux érections, Remus ne put s'empêcher de prendre plaisir à la sensation d'être piégé par tous ces amants potentiels, la queue de Sirius se frottant désormais malicieusement contre la raie de ses fesses, s'amusant à caresser son petit trou sans jamais le pénétrer.

A quatre pattes, Remus se rapprocha donc lentement des deux corps qui lui faisaient désormais face, excité par le fantasme qui s'immisçait petit à petit dans son esprit de loup-garou perverti par la pleine lune. Celle de Fred semblait parfaitement bien utilisée et sa grosseur le faisait déjà saliver d'avance... Et celle de Georges paraissait incroyablement longue et prête à s'enfoncer profondément en lui...

Et quand il fut suffisamment proche, il n'hésita à prendre la base de la queue de Fred en main, s'enivrant de l'odeur masculine qu'elle dégageait, l'amenant tout contre son visage en grondant de plaisir. Le rouquin n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à enfouir l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, frottant ainsi sa bite contre sa barbe naissante - Remus ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir la joue lisse les jours de pleines lunes, même en se rasant le matin même - tout en défiant son frère du regard d'en faire de même.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement... Amenant son gland contre les lèvres du loup, Georges fut ainsi le premier à être réellement léché, la langue chaude de Remus sortant pour laper sa verge en de longues caresses humides. Sa main continua de branler lentement celle de Fred, aimant vraisemblablement la sentir grossir entre ses doigts, tandis que sa langue savourait non seulement la queue de Georges mais aussi ses bourses qu'il suçota avec plaisir.

 **\- Putain...** Jura Georges, tremblant de plaisir en sentant sa queue toute humide à présent que Remus passait et repassait sa langue de haut en bas.

 **\- Hey, Moony... Lèche la mienne, aussi...**

Après un dernier coup de langue sur la queue palpitante de Georges, Remus avala littéralement celle de Fred, impatient de sentir cette superbe bite pénétrer sa bouche. Salivant intensément autour du membre vibrant, le loup-garou entama aussitôt de longues allées et venues, suçant de toutes ses forces cette délicieuse érection pour le moins imposante cognant le fond de sa gorge.

Et soudain, quelque chose de sensiblement délicieux glissa entre ses fesses. Quelque chose de mouillé et de taquin.

Relâchant la verge épaisse de Fred pour pouvoir pousser un franc soupir d'extase, Remus rapprocha les deux jumeaux pour faire glisser leurs deux glands entre ses lèvres, certain qu'ils envahiraient parfaitement sa bouche, son corps tremblant de toute part menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque instant sous les gémissements et grognements de ses amants.

Sirius venait de refermer sa bouche sur son petit trou, suçant avidement la peau autour, sa langue menaçant de se glisser à l'intérieur mais ne le faisant jamais. De temps à autre, il se reculait pour reluquer avec gourmandise l'intimité luisante et totalement offerte de son amant, léchant bruyamment la cavité qui s'ouvrait et se refermait désespérément pour pousser sa langue à pénétrer son petit anneau de chair.

A l'intérieur de sa bouche, les deux frères se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, dans un rythme lubrique et désordonné faisant définitivement saliver leur ancien professeur. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas accueillir davantage que leurs deux glands ensemble, Remus suçotait leurs queues avec attention, étonnement qualifié aux yeux des jumeaux à leur faire du bien vu toutes les caresses habiles et aguicheuses de sa langue.

Et d'une certaine manière, il semblait les sucer bien plus fort et bien plus avidement depuis que leurs langues jouaient ensemble, les jumeaux s'embrassant avec passion et n'hésitant pas à caresser le torse ou bien même la base du pénis de l'autre... ou encore la chevelure du loup-garou.

Georges fut le tout premier à venir, la main de son frère n'hésitant pas à pétrir le fessier ferme du jeune homme, ses doigts caressant doucement son entrée. Ajouté à la délicieuse pression de la bouche de Remus sur sa queue, ce pelotage l'emmena tout droit vers l'orgasme, Georges ayant tout juste le temps de retirer son gland de la bouche de Remus pour frotter une dernière fois son sexe contre le visage du lycanthrope et de jouir longuement sur le corps de celui-ci.

Cependant loin d'être repu, le roux s'agenouilla ensuite pour venir taquiner les petits sacs bien pleins de son jumeau du bout de sa langue, Remus profitant de son changement de position pour de nouveau enfouir plus profondément la queue de Fred à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Basculant sa tête en arrière, Fred grogna de contentement, devenant terriblement dur avec ces deux langues bienfaitrices lubrifiant sa verge sensible.

 **\- Tellement bon, les mecs...** Lâcha-t-il d'ailleurs avec un sifflement d'excitation.

Sifflement qui ne fit que s'accentuer, Sirius se décidant enfin à pénétrer l'anneau de chair de Remus avec sa langue, l'enfouissant profondément, le gémissement de Remus faisant trembler sa queue toujours emprisonnée par ses lèvres. De plus, l'amant du loup-garou n'hésita pas à enfoncer l'un de ses doigts au fond du corps de Fred déjà bien allumé vu sa façon de l'accueillir en gesticulant indécemment, son autre main occupée à branler son propre sexe.

Étalant avec son pouce le liquide perlant déjà au bout de son gland, Sirius échangea un regard avec Fred dont les jambes tremblaient de plus en plus forts, comprenant instinctivement qu'ils seraient les deux prochains à jouir, leurs queues se faisant de plus en plus lourdes, l'un dans sa propre main et l'autre contre d'autres lèvres.

Relâchant cependant la verge turgescente de Fred, Remus partit finalement aider Georges à mordiller les bourses bien pleines de son jumeau, une zone visiblement particulièrement sensibles à en juger par ses halètements, leurs langues s'entremêlant en lapant passionnément sa queue palpitante prête à éjaculer férocement contre elles si les deux hommes continuaient leur traitement.

Étrangement, le loup de Remus s'agita au niveau de son âme, semblant reconnaître intuitivement un partenaire particulier de jeu sexuel chez Georges. Et bien que ce soit tout à fait inhabituel, Remus ne put y réfléchir étant donné sa perte totale de contrôle, se contentant juste de s'amuser avec ce dernier, étonnamment complice.

Effleurant avec leurs dents le gland sensible de leur victime, Remus et Georges poussèrent ainsi Fred à se libérer dans un cri rauque, Sirius faisant de même derrière eux en assistant au spectacle particulièrement érotique. Loin d'être satisfaits, ces deux-là continuèrent de le laper durant sa jouissance libératrice, recueillant plusieurs gouttes de sperme, leurs bouches se scellant naturellement suite à cela.

Complices, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, frottant leurs corps en chaleur en gémissant avec envie, leurs mains glissant doucement sur le torse ou le ventre de l'autre. La respiration de Sirius et Fred étaient rapides et hachées, leur orgasme précédent les poussant à récupérer lentement leur souffle, tout en observant les deux allumeurs se faire du bien l'un et l'autre en attendant qu'ils redeviennent tout aussi excités qu'eux.

Pinçant les tétons de Remus avec ses doigts, Georges suça bruyamment la langue de ce dernier, son corps se lançant contre celui du loup-garou dans le but de faire frotter leurs érections dans un bruit humide particulièrement indécent, sous le regard étourdi mais presque hypnotisé de leurs amants habituels. Remus, lui, préféra placer ses mains au niveau des fesses de son vis-à-vis, les malaxant lubriquement et les écartant un maximum.

Appréciant visiblement son traitement, Georges partit doucement lécher son cou, sa main passant sous ses jambes pour enfoncer deux doigts dans son antre. Avec un gémissement de contentement, Remus lui rendit la pareille en glissant en lui deux de ses doigts à lui aussi, leur excitation ne faisant qu'augmenter d'un cran en percevant les regards des deux autres sur eux ainsi que leurs sexes qui commençaient petit à petit à reprendre de la vigueur.

 **\- Han... Oui... Plus fort... Fouille-moi plus fort...**

La voix de Remus n'était plus qu'un souffle chaud mais Georges obéit sans aucune protestation, ses doigts heurtant aussi fort que possible la petite boule de chair faisant tant de bien au loup-garou, sachant qu'ils partageaient tous deux le même rythme, la même frustration et le même plaisir.

 **\- Moony... Je veux sentir quelqu'un en moi...**

 **\- Moi aussi...**

Leurs corps étaient si proches que leurs tétons s'effleuraient parfois lors de certains mouvements, leurs queues se frottant sans cesse l'une à l'autre, les rendant particulièrement fébriles d'envie et particulièrement aptes à allumer leurs deux autres amants pour le moins tenter par cette proposition indécente.

Se rapprochant lentement, Sirius laissa doucement passer sa main le long de dos de son petit-ami, souriant en le voyant frissonner tout contre le rouquin avant de se décider à marquer les deux peaux d'une pâleur si attirantes... Celle de de Remus était lisse et seuls à un ou deux grains de beauté la parsemait, contrastant magnifiquement avec les tâches de rousseur omniprésentes de Georges, lui donnant envie de redessiner de nouvelles choses dessus.

C'était visiblement également le cas de Fred, chacun marquant particulièrement son propre amant de mille suçons, morsures ou griffures.

Puis lorsque leurs peaux furent suffisamment violacées et qu'ils eurent suffisamment frissonné aux goûts des deux autres, les deux masses gémissantes écartèrent les cuisses avec envie et enlevèrent leurs doigts joueurs du corps de l'autre, les deux dominants plaçant leurs mains sur les hanches tandis que leur gland venait les pénétrer, prenant plaisir à les écarteler ensemble, comme ils venaient de le quémander outrageusement.

 **\- Mmh... Prongs...**

Tremblant, Remus ferma les yeux pour savourer la jalousie incroyablement brûlante coulant entre ses veines à l'instant où il entendit le gémissement de Georges remonter le long de son cou, son corps profitant également de l'érection de Fred s'enfonçant lentement et profondément à l'intérieur de ses chairs, y pulsant violemment.

Enfin son corps accueillait quelque chose de réellement consistant et capable de l'étirer comme il fallait. Georges devait penser exactement la même chose maintenant que Sirius était en lui et cette pensée ne fit rendre Remus que plus chaud encore, son loup réclamant du sexe comme un damné. Puis le rouquin se plaça à quatre pattes en gémissant toujours plus fort, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur son intimité.

Avec un petit râle de plaisir coupable, Remus observa la queue de son petit-ami allait et venir brutalement à l'intérieur du corps de Georges, l'enculant fermement, faisant trembler le corps pâle se pâmant sous lui. Les mains de Fred, elles, vinrent se loger sur ses fesses pour les écarter au mieux, son antre humide ravagée par sa queue le démontant sans la moindre retenue.

La bouche de Georges se retrouva ainsi au niveau de son sexe gorgé de sang... et ce dernier n'hésita pas le lécher avec gourmandise, faisant glisser la verge raide au creux de sa bouche, la comprimant avec ses lèvres.

Bien sûr, leurs étreintes frénétiques ne manquèrent pas de s'accélérer subitement, les quatre hommes ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'embraser en parcourant du regard le corps de chacun d'entre eux, chaque recoin de peau luisant de luxure. Georges le suçait de la meilleure des façons et Remus savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir mais un dernier élan le poussa à ramener le jeune homme tout contre lui.

Un cri lui échappa même lorsque le rouquin enfouit à son tour son sexe en lui, les deux jumeaux l'entourant et le pénétrant, le remplissant enfin convenablement.

Visiblement, cette vision plaisait également à Sirius qui heurta plusieurs fois le point sensible de Georges, entraînant le quatuor dans une danse étouffante de plaisir brut. Chaque mouvement paraissant allumer l'un finissait par allumer tous les autres et l'orgasme éclata finalement après quelques râles supplémentaires, les ravageant tous les quatre, dans un concert particulièrement érotique qui résonna tout autour d'eux avec une force qui les fit tous violemment trembler.

Finalement, Remus se laissa retomber au sol sans plus la moindre force pour lutter, se sachant juste en sécurité grâce à la patte protectrice qu'il sentit reposer tout contre son flanc. Et même s'il ne vit pas le regard désolé des jumeaux avant que ces derniers ne transplanent, le loup-garou capta parfaitement le regard tendrement amusé du canidé veillant près de lui durant sa transformation.

De toute façon, Sirius était le meilleur partenaire de jeu que Remus ne pourrait jamais rêver... et l'animagus chien serait toujours là pour le distraire, quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit en matière de sexe comme il venait de le faire ou en le mordillant ou poursuivant affectueusement sous sa forme animale pour apprivoiser ses instincts de loup dévasté par la haine que son humain pouvait bien lui vouer.

Et c'était le côté joueur incroyablement fidèle de Sirius qui donnait à Remus l'envie de ne plus avoir peur de lui-même.


	4. Remus Lupin avait de nombreux regrets

**Avertissements chapitre :** PWP. Langage vulgaire et cru (dirty talk). Omegaverse donc relation dominant / dominé très présente. Présence de fessée. FG / RL. Attention, Deathfic.

* * *

Remus Lupin avait de nombreux regrets.

Et c'est la traversée du voile de Sirius Black qui le hanta le plus férocement vers la fin de sa vie ; Au point de précipiter cette dite fin.

Peter les avait trahi et James était mort... mais Remus n'aurait jamais imaginé Sirius disparaître de cette manière. Bien sûr, il aurait dû songer à une séparation mais la confiance de Sirius l'empêchait de n'en serait-ce que d'en comprendre le concept. Comme tout le reste de sa vie, c'était injuste et cruel. Sirius n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de partir aussi vite après tant de promesses... et surtout pas sans lui.

 **\- Dégage.**

Avec un sourire définitivement brisé, Remus s'éloigna à regret du voile. Bien sûr que Sirius refusait qu'il l'y rejoigne. S'il était toujours derrière ce voile et que c'était bien sa voix que Remus entendait, alors le jeune homme devait s'époumoner à lui dire de partir. Rien que de son vivant, combien de fois avait-il répété qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer les morts mais aider les vivants ?

Pourtant, Remus voulait désespérément franchir ce voile...

Et tandis qu'il observait avec une immense peine cette arche aussi hypnotisante que lugubre, sa gorge se serra en sentant une odeur particulièrement délirante. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, aussi il ne s'étonna pas de ses sens soudainement aussi aiguisés, s'inquiétant juste de savoir sur quel territoire il se trouvait. En effet, Fenrir Greyback avait été aperçu de nombreuses fois au Département des Affaires Magiques.

Officiellement, c'était pour semer la peur comme il savait si bien le faire dans tout le reste du Ministère encore debout, bien que déjà assez vacillant. Officieusement, c'était très certainement une provocation visant à attirer Remus dans un piège.

Et bien qu'il en ait parfaitement conscience, le loup n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y plonger tête la première, cette nuit.

 **\- Bonsoir, mon tout petit Lupin...**

 **- _Stupéfix_ !**

Fenrir évita souplement son sortilège, se déplaçant de sorte à se retrouver en face de lui, dans un sourire purement carnassier. Remus sentit ses doigts blanchir autour de sa baguette tellement sa poigne se fit raide et nerveuse, son odeur le percutant de plein fouet, encore davantage que précédemment. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé si proche d'un dominant...

 **\- Si grand maintenant...** Ronronna Fenrir comme s'il n'avait pas tenté de l'immobiliser. **Et tellement en manque face au Grand Méchant Alpha...**

Léchant le bout des lèvres du plus jeune jeune, Fenrir fit rouler un frisson désagréablement excitant le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus, ce dernier hésitant toujours entre désir et dégoût. Néanmoins, son corps était en effet plus tenté par la première sensation que l'autre et Fenrir n'hésita pas à le lui rappeler brutalement en se saisissant à pleine main de l'érection mouillant déjà le devant de son pantalon.

Merde. C'était tellement évident qu'ils allaient le faire. Personne ne l'avait pris depuis la mort de Sirius et, même si son cœur et son âme refusaient qui que ce soit d'autre, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de réclamer, surtout face à un Alpha aussi dominant que Fenrir Greyback.

Oh oui, Remus allait le supplier et à genoux s'il le fallait. Même en sachant cela à l'avance, cependant, c'était impossible pour lui d'y réchapper. Et bien qu'il tenta de déloger sa poigne de son érection déjà plus que présente, le loup-garou savait par avance qu'il n'y arriverait pas, peu importe ses efforts. Et sa force ne fit que décupler son excitation, plus encore que les légers mouvements des doigts de Fenrir sur lui.

 **\- Tu ne t'es jamais fait sauter par un véritable loup-garou, n'est-ce pas, Lupin ?** Susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque sans le relâcher. **Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'effet que ça te fera, petit loup ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà imaginé ? Mon énorme nœud baisant ton ravissant petit cul et éjaculant encore et encore au plus profond de toi...**

Avec un grondement sourd, Remus se cambra en arrière, son corps cherchant déjà à se resserrer autour de la queue de son alpha, s'humidifiant sensiblement.

 **\- Vas-y... Image-toi profiter de ma queue, petit Oméga...**

 **\- O-Oméga... ?** Souffla Remus dans un geignement désespéré.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce mot avait disparu de son esprit. Pourtant, il resurgit à ce moment-là avec violence ; Remus s'était renseigné une seule et unique fois sur sa condition de lycanthrope, Sirius ayant dévalisé tous les vieux grimoires des Black pour lui, le loup-garou trop craintif d'être découvert en empruntant des livres sur ce sujet à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Et Oméga désignait le rang des loups-garou préférant être soumis durant le sexe... et surtout durant leurs chaleurs. Remus pouvait difficilement prétendre être étranger à ce concept vu que la pleine lune était loin de se contenter de provoquer sa transformation en monstre abominable mais le rendait également plus avide de sexe que jamais. Probablement aurait-il été un Oméga, en effet, s'il s'était retrouvé dans une meute.

Si par ignorance, Remus s'était de base imaginé que ce genre de loups-garou devaient être réduits en esclavage par les plus forts physiquement, autrement dit les Bêtas et les Alphas, en vérité, ils étaient souvent protégés par ces derniers. Apparemment, c'était une façon que de perpétuer l'espèce que de prendre soin des Omégas car ils étaient souvent les plus fertiles et leur bien-être était important pour éviter quelconque fausse couche.

Heureusement, la Tue-loup avait la propriété de réduire considérablement ce genre de grossesses... Une chance pour Remus, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé donner naissance à un louveteau avec sa vie plus que chaotique.

 **\- C'est ce que tu es, Lupin. Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Et à ce titre... en tant qu'Oméga face à son Alpha... Tu me veux.**

S'asseyant sur un siège sorti de nul part, Fenrir posa sa tête sur sa main accoudée, lançant un regard brûlant d'attention au plus jeune, sachant qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de prétendre le forcer pour que ce dernier cède à tous ses désirs. En fait, il poussa l'humiliation jusqu'à tapoter doucement ses genoux avec un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres de prédateur.

 **\- Assis, Lupin.**

Remus voulait vraiment résister à cet ordre. Au fond de lui, son orgueil lui hurlait de remettre cette ordure à sa place.

Cependant, son instinct clamait exactement l'inverse et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il s'opposait à l'effet de ses chaleurs pour ne pas se laisser aller. En moins d'une seconde il se retrouva donc sur les cuisses de Fenrir, plus sage et obéissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, frottant indécemment son bassin contre le corps de l'Alpha tout en gémissant de façon plus que suggestive.

Seulement, aucun geste ne fut esquissé par le dominant en récompense, le rendant tellement désespéré que Remus hésita presque à lui arracher ses vêtements, cette seule idée contrecarrée par la certitude de devoir encore davantage patienter s'il s'aventurait à aller trop vite sans l'autorisation de l'Alpha. Pourtant, il pouvait déjà sentir sa forte érection qui poussait contre le pantalon de celui-ci, montrant qu'il réagissait parfaitement à son contact.

Ce devait même être douloureux de résister ainsi... mais Fenrir semblait se contrôler bien mieux que lui, le fascinant complètement. De son côté, il en était bien incapable, sa seule odeur faisant vibrer son sexe d'envie et palpiter son petit trou humide. Reniflant doucement son cou, Remus se permit d'ailleurs de lécher sa peau offerte, avant de sentir la main de l'Alpha tirer ses cheveux pour l'en empêcher.

Et rien que ce geste le fit glapir douloureusement, un doux ronronnement sortant de ses lèvres lorsque sa main glissa le long de sa mâchoire.

 **\- Enlève ta robe sorcière... et ton pantalon... Ouvre ta chemise, aussi...**

Se déshabillant fébrilement selon les ordres du plus vieux, Remus tenta bien de retirer également son sous-vêtement emprisonnant douloureusement son sexe gorgé de désir mais l'alpha l'en empêcha avec une petite tape menaçante sur sa main dérivant vers l'élastique de son boxer. Cependant, il le laissa caresser la bosse proéminente frottant contre le tissu de celui-ci, du moins durant quelques secondes.

 **\- Mmh... Tu me donnes tellement envie de te nouer... bien fort... et bien profondément... Mais un loupiot aussi désobéissant que toi ne le mérite pas... Pas avant d'avoir supplier suffisamment...**

 **\- S-S'il te plaît... Je t'en prie, Alpha... Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça...**

 **\- Est-ce que tu te sens vide, Lupin ?**

 **\- Oui... Tellement vide...**

Ses mains posées sur le torse bien bâti de son dominant, Remus gesticula de nouveau plus sauvagement sur les genoux de ce dernier, mimant une danse sexuelle effrénée entre leurs deux corps, plus en manque que jamais. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de résister à un Oméga en chaleur... et Remus n'en pouvait plus de patienter, les pulsions de son corps refusant de se calmer, s'empirant même de seconde en seconde.

Son regard était vissé sur l'entrejambe de l'Alpha, encore emprisonnée par les vêtements, qu'il rêvait de délivrer en faisant coulisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon avec ses dents et de déchiqueter le sous-vêtement pour pouvoir se régaler de sa queue en la suçant comme un damné. Le goût d'un Alpha devait être merveilleusement bon. Remus pourrait certainement s'en rassasier de cette manière avant d'être empalé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par cette bite si bien montée.

Même à travers son pantalon, Remus pouvait en discerner les formes. C'était indécent. Presque autant que sa manière se mouvoir au-dessus de Fenrir pour le pousser à le renverser pour le baiser frénétiquement et le nouer plus fort qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire avec quelconque autre Oméga le quémandant à l'intérieur de lui.

 **\- Tu accepterais n'importe qui en toi, à cet instant, n'est-ce pas ?**

Avec un gémissement honteux, Remus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la sensation nouvelle, Fenrir faisant glisser ses doigts contre son petit trou humide d'envie. Malgré la barrière de son boxer, le loup-garou se lança contre ses doigts, avide du plaisir que lui faisait ressentir si intensément cette simple petite caresse. Son esprit était complètement vide, son corps ayant pris tout le contrôle.

 **\- Tu serais le plus splendide Oméga de toute ma meute si tu te laissais capturer... Beaucoup d'Alphas viendraient t'aider pendant tes chaleurs... Tu aimerais ça... leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs marques sur ta peau, leur salive et leur sperme sur ta peau moite...**

Tout son corps s'agita en s'imaginant ce tableau d'un érotisme alléchant. Tout un groupe d'Alphas, tout autour de lui, en rut, prêts à le satisfaire. Dans son état, l'Oméga ne pouvait qu'en rêver. Cependant, celui qui se trouvait contre lui était plus que désirable, le laissant pressentir que leur union serait elle aussi très excitante.

 **\- Mais je suis _ton_ Alpha... Et seul moi aurais le droit de te nouer jusqu'à l'extase...**

Appréciateur, Remus lâcha un grondement plutôt sonneur, retenant de justesse un cri de stupeur et d'excitation lorsque Fenrir griffa sa hanche, détruisant une partie de son boxer au passage. Le tissu soyeux glissa doucement sur sa queue et sur son fessier, en une toute dernière caresse, terminant sa course au sol, révélant la totale nudité de Remus aux yeux de son dominant.

Se léchant les lèvres avec un air de prédateur, Fenrir posa sa grande main chaude sur l'une de ses fesses désormais nue, la pétrissant fermement. Remus tenta bien de gigoter pour que ses doigts touchent son petit trou quémandeur mais, encore une fois, Fenrir décidait de chacune de ses sensations, ne le laissant pas prendre le moindre plaisir sans son accord.

En fait, il fut si mécontent de le voir tenter de reprendre les rênes qu'il n'hésita pas à asséner une claque violente sur les fesses de son amant, coupant le souffle de celui-ci qui ne s'en plaignit cependant pas un seul instant, adorant cette sensation de brûlure et de domination presque totale.

 **\- Pas tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé, Remus...**

 **\- Juste un peu, Alpha... Je t'en prie...**

Une seconde fessée vint l'interrompre dans ses suppliques, faisant tressauter son sexe d'envie, Remus ne cessant de durcir sous les yeux de l'Alpha. C'était si bon d'être ainsi exposé à son regard... Vu la lueur brûlante qui y régnait et ne cessait de d'y grandir, les deux loups-garous n'allaient d'ailleurs plus tarder à copuler réellement mais Fenrir s'amusait visiblement beaucoup à le faire pleurnicher, faisant retarder sa délivrance pourtant de plus en plus nécessaire.

 **\- Tu es à moi... Tu auras beau jouer les loupiots rebelles, tu le seras toujours, Remus...**

 **\- Je... Je sais...**

 **\- Ton visage. Tout contre ma queue. Maintenant.**

L'ordre était clair et Remus se jeta presque sur la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Fenrir pour en délivrer son sexe, ses doigts tremblant à cause de l'impatience.

Et le sexe de l'Alpha se dévoilant maintenant complètement à son regard était juste parfait. Long, large, dur et probablement assez endurant pour le fourrer aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Et si Remus rêvait d'enfouir sa queue au fond de sa gorge, il s'efforça d'obéir cette fois au dominant en frottant simplement son visage contre la verge sensible, se laissant complètement aller à son instinct d'Oméga.

Satisfait, Fenrir ne mit pas longtemps à lui ordonner de lécher l'organe, Remus se faisant un plaisir de retracer chaque veine palpitante avec sa langue. Du gland à la base de son sexe, il le respira avec un désir presque douloureux, relevant les yeux pour croiser son regard de prédateur, complètement capturé et captivé.

Alors Fenrir plaça son pouce tout contre son menton, le poussant à ouvrir sa mâchoire en grand, le faisant fermer les yeux lorsque l'énorme sexe coulissa à l'intérieur de sa bouche, presque trop gros pour qu'il puisse l'accueillir complètement. Fenrir dominait vraiment l'acte et Remus sentit sa queue vibrer douloureusement à l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur place qu'à ses pieds en train de le sucer.

Agrippant sa chevelure, l'Alpha s'enfonça un peu plus au fond de sa gorge, la baisant longuement et sensuellement, s'amusant par ailleurs à appuyer doucement le bout de son pieds sur l'érection très présente de son nouveau jouet. Remus eut un geignement de contentement face à ce traitement, happant la colonne de chair dans de longs bruits humides, un peu de salive et de pré-sperme coulant aux bords de ses lèvres.

Fenrir avait un goût particulièrement délicieux, sa verge palpitante et bien chaude ne cessant de grossir contre sa langue, chaque succion renforçant cette saveur amère et salée que Remus avalait avec avidité.

 **\- Tu suces si bien et si fort... Ma grosse queue d'Alpha te fait vraiment du bien, pas vrai... ?**

Pour seule réponse, Remus resserra plus fort ses lèvres autour de la dite queue, proche de l'orgasme rien qu'en suçant cet Alpha si dominateur. En fait, il aurait été certain de jouir si Fenrir l'avait laissé le téter quelques secondes de plus, le loup-garou l'arrachant presque de sa bite pour le faire remonter de nouveau sur ses genoux.

 **\- Tellement indécent... Et enfin à ta véritable place...**

 **\- A-Alpha...**

 **\- Viens pour moi et crie mon nom, Remus.**

Avec une claque presque violente au niveau des fesses qui lui laissa une intense et excitante sensation de brûlure, Fenrir le fit effectivement venir sur ses genoux, une longue traînée de sperme giclant contre son ventre tandis que Remus hurlait effectivement le prénom de son tortionnaire.

 **\- Fenrir ! A-Ah oui ! Fenrir !**

Une bouffée de chaleur le fit éjaculer d'autant plus fort, l'érection massive de Fenrir forçant enfin le passage de son intimité convulsant sous l'orgasme, l'écartelant violemment mais surtout de la meilleure des façons. Apparemment, Fenrir avait prévu de lui faire connaître mille sensations en quelques secondes à peine, son coup de reins vorace faisant immédiatement danser des points blancs devant ses yeux, le faisant hurler fort et longtemps.

Ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de répit, Fenrir le fit se cambrer dangereusement sous les poussées vigoureuses et précises de son sexe, ce dernier vilipendant furieusement sa prostate rendue ultra sensible par son précédent orgasme, ses chairs affamées s'habituant avec difficulté à cette soudaine pénétration.

Pourtant, la douleur se mélangeait parfaitement au plaisir du dominé, cette sensation si particulière faisant immédiatement pleurnicher ce dernier. Quelques larmes roulèrent en effet sur ses joues tellement il lui semblait impossible de tout ressentir si intensément, les dents de Fenrir plongeant littéralement sur la peau pâle de son cou, marquant toute sa domination sur lui.

Son extase ne s'atténua même pas lorsque le loup-garou le renversa sur le sol, les pierres froides heurtant son dos pourtant tout sauf confortables. Il était même difficile pour Remus de respirer convenablement, Fenrir glissant dans son antre humide dans des coups de reins incroyablement puissants et sonores. Son sexe épais allait si loin, si profondément dans son corps que Remus se sentait parfaitement rempli, ne cessant jamais d'être au bord de l'explosion.

Maintenant qu'il était sous lui, Fenrir avait pleinement la possibilité de le monter comme il le désirait et c'était une sensation absolument merveilleuse de le sentir le ravager jusqu'au fond de son corps, visiblement insatiable et décidé à ne pas s'arrêter avant de l'avoir noué profondément.

 **\- Putain, oui... Oui, oui, Alpha... Démonte-moi fort... Noue-moi comme ta chienne...**

Ça sonnait incroyablement pornographique et Remus avait honte, vraiment, mais ça ne faisait en vérité que décupler toutes ses sensations, le rendant incapable de retenir ses glapissements désespérés, ces derniers cependant couverts par le bruit de la queue massive de l'alpha s'enfouissant dans son antre plus trempée que jamais.

L'Alpha ne semblait avoir aucune limite dans ses poussées, creusant son cul avec une incroyable férocité, pilonnant littéralement tous ses points les plus sensibles. C'était si bon de se laisser aller à cette dépravation, à cet aspect purement biologique, que Remus ne pouvait plus que racler le sol avec ses ongles qui s'abîmaient de seconde en seconde, haletant fort toute son extase.

Le rythme saccadé devenait de plus en plus insoutenable et Remus se sentit trembler violemment en sentant le nœud de Fenrir s'élargir en lui. C'était presque impensable qu'il puisse encore l'étirer mais c'était bien le cas et le dominé paniqua presque en constatant à quel point il était profondément encré en lui.

 **\- Regarde-moi...**

Se sentant vaciller un instant, Remus obéit néanmoins à l'ordre, plongeant son regard flou dans celui de son dominant. Très clairement, il portait l'étique de celui prenant tellement son pied qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'afficher sur l'expression de son visage, rendant Fenrir presque euphorique tandis que son nœud grossissait en lui et commençait enfin à déverser sa semence.

Remus eut presque du mal à supporter le second orgasme, encore plus violent que le premier, hoquetant sous l'emprise parfaite de l'Alpha. La salle pourtant très obscure sembla presque s'éclairer lorsqu'il éjacula longuement, dans un état de semi conscience, cerné par sa propre jouissance et celle de Fenrir. Leurs cris se mêlèrent si bien que Remus ne put les discerner les uns des autres, seul leur souffle coupant le silence qui suivit.

Fenrir resta un moment en lui, imbriqué profondément, sa queue palpitant encore un peu, sa morsure tellement présente presque encore source d'extase.

 **\- C'était ta place... Depuis le début, Remus... Même Sirius avait compris ça...**

Malgré son état comateux post-orgasmique, Remus porta une main tremblante au cou de son tortionnaire pour tenter de la resserrer sur celui-ci, ce qui était purement symbolique vu la différence de forces plutôt évidente, incapable de ne pas réagir à une telle provocation.

 **\- N'ose même pas... parler de lui...**

 **\- Toujours accro, n'est-ce pas... ?** Ricana-t-il avant de souffler contre son oreille, prenant à peine le temps de dégager sa main. **Parce que tu crois que je ne me suis jamais vanté de t'avoir mordu auprès de mes alliés, loupiot... ?**

Remus voyait parfaitement où le loup-garou voulait en venir et, vraiment, il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre.

Bien sûr, la famille Black était du côté des Mangemorts et avaient dû entendre parler des victimes de Fenrir Greyback. De toute façon, tout le monde en avait entendu parler, Fenrir en faisait une véritable fierté, après tout. Mais Remus n'avait pas envie d'entendre le loup-garou lui susurrer que Sirius savait depuis le début qu'il était l'une de ses victimes puisqu'il s'en était vanté auprès des Black.

Aussi, lorsque l'Alpha lui détailla son rapprochement auprès de cette famille pour capturer un jour ou l'autre le louveteau qui avait osé se rebeller contre lui, Remus ferma les yeux et tenta de taire cette voix insidieuse tentant de le détruire un peu plus. Fenrir prenait un malin plaisir à lui détailler tous les ordres donnés aux Black et à son plan pour l'obtenir comme nouveau jouet, accusant Sirius d'une traîtrise proche de Peter.

Et Remus refusait de l'entendre. Même lorsque sa langue s'amusa à lécher sa tempe, lui rappelant à quel point il lui était soumis, le faisant trembler tandis que son nœud dégonflait petit à petit et que Fenrir se retirait lentement de son corps.

Encore une fois, Remus n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Sauf que Sirius n'était plus là pour poser sa patte de chien sur son flanc ou pour le rassurer avec ses mots doux d'homme amoureux.

Et Fenrir était là pour lui révéler d'effroyables détails, un sourire carnassier insupportable sur les lèvres, poussant de nouvelles larmes à embuer ses yeux.

 **\- Sirius n'a jamais fait que te raconter tes histoires pour me permettre de te manipuler, petit loup,** souffla-t-il avec un amusement certain. **Mais tu peux pleurer, rager, détester le monde entier. Vas-y. Je te regarde.**

En bon psychopathe, Fenrir désirait probablement le voir s'effondrer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, suite à ses révélations à propos de son amant. Son regard vide le fit probablement jubiler, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Remus ne lui offrit pas le spectacle auquel il s'attendait.

 **\- Je ne suis pas fâché. C'était une belle histoire.**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rêveur et ses ongles crissèrent bien plus forts que ses propres paroles sur le sol glacial où il était encore allongé.

En fait, Remus ne fit même pas attention au visage choqué de l'Alpha. Toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnées, pourtant, dans un souffle, Remus se releva et se mit à courir. Une course plutôt hésitante et maladroite et qui fut l'une des dernières douleurs de son existence, son corps débutant lentement sa transformation monstrueuse, tout un pelage tentant de recouvrir sa peau, comme pour prendre le dessus sur lui une toute dernière fois.

En un seul bon, pourtant, Remus se retrouvait de l'autre côté du miroir, là où Sirius ne voulait probablement pas qu'il le rejoigne.

Ainsi Remus Lupin avait cessé d'espérer... et d'exister.

* * *

Fin.

Bonbons, chouchous, sodas... anti-dépresseurs ?

Non, sans rire, c'est rare pour moi, les fins tragiques, même si ça reste une fin très ouverte, finalement. Tellement rare que dans ma tête, Fenrir raconte n'importe quoi juste pour le faire souffrir parce que c'est un grand méchant et Remus et Sirius se retrouvent en fait au paradis sorcier à faire des galipettes et manger des Chocogrenouilles avec James et Lily.

Mais si vous aimez les fins tragiques... Vous avez tout à fait le droit d'imaginer que Remus se retrouve seul, même au paradis, mort pour un connard l'ayant manipulé.

En fait, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir terminé cette fic. J'avoue que c'est particulièrement la fin qui me tenait à cœur et qui est à la base même de cette fic (mise à part aussi peut-être le foursome Maraudeurs trop peu présent sur fanfiction, aussi, mais c'est plus pervers à avouer...).

J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu. Peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ! :D


End file.
